A en crever !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Ce one-shot peut précéder M, pour les intimes. Mello abandonne enfin son orgueil, pour mettre ses sentiments sur la table. Parce que Matt doit savoir...


_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoilà (ou me voilà) avec un nouveau One Shot sur Mello ! :3 **_

**_Cette fiction peut faire office de prequel à M, pour les intimes mais pas forcément. :B_**

**_Donc, un nouveau drabble, pas très très joyeux mais ô combien jouissif à écrire !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez aimer !_**

**_Bonne lecture !~_**

* * *

><p>« Tu t'souviens Matt, quand tu es arrivé à l'orphelinat ? Quand enfin tu n'as plus été seul, quand tu t'es senti entouré pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Quand tu m'as vu. Dis-moi que t'as eu le pire coup de foudre de ta vie. Dis-moi que tu m'as aimé à en crever et que tu t'es jamais arrêté depuis. Parce que là, moi, je suis bien parti pour mourir. Mourir de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aimer. Mais tu seras là, pas vrai ? Pour moi ou… Pour nous… J'veux dire, tout ce qu'on a fait, tout ce qu'on a vécu peut pas s'envoler comme ça, en 20 secondes, avec un putain de nom griffonné dans un cahier. J'suis pas d'accord. Near va perdre, mais nous, on va s'en sortir. Enfin, pour une fois je pense pouvoir être un peu honnête. J'veux que tu t'en sortes. Moi, j'suis condamné, ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais te voir mourir, ou te savoir dans une ruelle sombre, deux balles fichées dans ta poitrine, c'est encore pire que de perdre. Encore pire qu'un Kira en liberté. Pire que tout.<p>

Désolé… J'suis pas vraiment doué pour ces choses là. D'habitude, c'est toi qui parles. En fait, c'est assez ironique. Tu étais mon chien mais j'étais ton ombre… Tu brilles tellement Matt. Ne t'éteins pas. Jamais. T'es un peu comme ces cigarettes que tu épuisais aux quatre coins de l'appart'. T'es captivant, rougeoyant, un peu addictif. Enormément addictif. Fais chier ! J'm'en rends compte que maintenant ! J'accepte de m'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Oh… Tu t'rends compte Mattie, je pleure. Moi, je pleure ! Bordel, c'que ça fait du bien ! Presque autant que quand tu m'faisais l'amour. Ca va me manquer d'ailleurs, quand j'serai plus là. Tu t'sentiras p't'être triste au début, mais ça passera vite. Parce que je n'suis qu'une « pute en chocolat », c'est c'que tu disais de moi non ? J'm'en veux tu sais ? J'm'en veux terriblement, tu peux pas savoir. Mais j'regrette rien. Même aux portes de la mort j'ai trop de fierté pour formuler mes erreurs à voix haute. T'façon ça prendrait trop de temps. Considère que ce que je fais est comme un ultime pardon, tu veux ?

Dis, tu t'souviens, j'arrêtai pas de dire que j'étais persuadé qu'y avait quelque chose après la vie. Bah… J'en suis plus si sûr. J'ai peur Jeevas. Viens m'aider bordel ! Tu vas pas m'laisser crever tout seul ici, sale clébard ! T'es à moi ! T'es à moi… Putain… J'suis qu'un con. Un abruti prétentieux. Le plus stupide des surdoués… Parce que j'ai mis près de 15 ans à comprendre. A comprendre ce truc que j'ressens à chaque fois que j'pose les yeux sur toi, à chaque fois que tu m'touches, que tu pleures, que tu saignes. A chaque fois que tu parles, que tu hurles, que tu murmures… A chaque fois que tu m'prends dans tes bras, que tu m'rassures, que tu m'embrasses. T'sais, au milieu de mes accès de colère, quand j'bousillais tes rêves, quand j'te laissais m'aimer, seul, en silence. J't'étais reconnaissant. Parce que tu m'as appris à vivre. J'me sentais tellement plus… Plus humain quand t'étais là… J'ai été tellement affreux avec toi. Avec tout le monde en fait, mais les autres j'm'en fous. Juste toi. Tu dois vivre Mail. Tu dois vivre parce que… Tu dois l'entendre putain ! Tu le dois…

Je t'aime Matt… Bordel comme je t'aime ! En fait je t'aime tellement que j'en crève. Et aujourd'hui, j'en crève… On s'reverra Mail. Ca peut pas en être autrement… Pas après ça.

Pleure pas trop hein ? Consume-moi dans tes clopes, crie mon nom dans tes baises. Immortalise moi dans un de tes jeux à la con. Mais m'oublie pas Mail. Parce que t'es le pire coup de foudre de ma vie. Le _seul_ coup de foudre de ma vie…

Mello ! Mello ! Non putain ! J'ai décroché Mello, j'suis là ! Parle-moi, PARLE-MOI ! Je t'aime bordel… Je t'aime, Mihael. Ecoute-moi… Je t'aime… »

BIP… BIP… BIP…

Fin de l'appel.

_**Game over.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voià ! <strong>_

_**Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas, et désolée pour les possibles fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! *v***_

_**A bientôt ! =)**_

_**Clo'**_


End file.
